


the werewolf has sympathy

by blackkat



Series: terrible awful no-good vampire AUs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Zabuza makes a rude sound, dropping a haunch of meat in the sink and hitching up the bright pink beach towel currently sliding off his hips. “You’re a sadist,” he says, unimpressed. “Kisame was so busy laughing he ran into a tree. Twice.”“I'm glad he can amuse himself,” Haku says blithely, and smiles at him, showing jut a hint of fangs. “He’s not coming over for dinner?”





	the werewolf has sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Oooh, vampire prompts!! One thing that I've always thought about but never saw was bb! vampire!Haku being raised by werewolf!Zabuza! It's not exactly the normal vampire setting, so maybe it'll be easier for you to write?

“Really?” Zabuza growls, stalking back into the cabin and slamming the door behind him.

Haku, sitting pretty at the kitchen table with a book, looks up and smiles. “I was doing laundry,” he defends. “It seemed like a good compromise to nudity.”

Zabuza makes a rude sound, dropping a haunch of meat in the sink and hitching up the bright pink beach towel currently sliding off his hips. “You’re a sadist,” he says, unimpressed. “Kisame was so busy laughing he ran into a tree. Twice.”

“I'm glad he can amuse himself,” Haku says blithely, and smiles at him, showing jut a hint of fangs. “He’s not coming over for dinner?”

“They ate at the river. Mei and Ameyuri brought down an elk.” Zabuza doesn’t look over at the boy, concentrates instead on washing the blood off his hands. Bad enough he had to march up the public road wrapped in the leftovers of Haku's My Little Pony obsession; he doesn’t need someone bursting in and accusing him of murder because he looks like a slaughterhouse. Again.

“Oh.” For a minute Haku is silent, and when Zabuza raises an eyebrow at him he looks down, carefully closing his book.

“Do you regret it?” he asks quietly. “Not living with the pack?”

Zabuza stares at him, eyes narrowed as he tries to work out what’s brought this on. As far as he knows, Haku's been fine the last few years—they’re close enough to the city that he can hunt in relative peace with a short subway ride, and Zabuza’s still got enough room that his skin doesn’t itch on the nights before and after the full moon. The only difference lately—

He scowls, straightening, and only just catches the towel before it slips. “Did that shithead Suigetsu say something?” he demands. “If Mangetsu thinks he can live in _our_ river with that little brat and not—”

“It’s not because of Suigetsu,” Haku says, though Zabuza notices he doesn’t deny the kid said something. “You used to live with the pack, and now you live alone.”

Zabuza rolls his eyes, reaching for the scalpel they keep in a jar of rubbing alcohol beside the sink. “I _don’t_ live alone,” he says, and tugs the terrible towel around his waist in illustration. “If I did, I wouldn’t have had to hoof it back from the edge of the preserve in _this_.”

“You didn’t check what was in the bag before you left,” Haku reminds him, sugar-sweet, and laughs when Zabuza growls at him. he’s the only vampire Zabuza has ever met who doesn’t flinch away from a werewolf’s anger, and while maybe some people would put that down to Zabuza raising him, he never has. Not even in the very beginning.

“I didn’t think you were that much of an asshole. My mistake,” Zabuza says dryly, and sits down across the table from Haku, bringing the scalpel down across his wrist in a practiced motion. Haku twitches as the first smell of blood blooms, sucking in a breath, and dark eyes flicker from Zabuza’s face to his wrist and back.

It’s been a solid week since Haku went into the city, since he had any sort of meal that would actually tide him over, but he still waits until Zabuza actually offers his wrist before he reaches for it.

The touch of Haku's mouth is astonishingly cold against the heat of Zabuza’s moon-warmed skin, but long practice keeps Zabuza from flinching. He watches Haku's dark head instead, the fall of his black hair, the careful, almost delicate way he takes Zabuza’s blood despite the hunger he must be feeling. Remembers, the way he nearly always does, the little body in the snow, so pale and icy, waiting to die. A born vampire, his mother already dead, without much time before he followed.

Zabuza grew up on the streets. He looked into Haku's face that snowy night, saw a reflection of what he used to be, and—

In the wake of that, the decision to open a vein was a simple one, even if vampires and werewolves have spent a millennium as mortal enemies.

“Even if you weren’t here, I wouldn’t go back to the pack,” he says gruffly, and feels the pull of Haku's mouth pause, the faint scrape of his fangs that says he’s surprised. “Too much history. I do better on my own, anyway.”

Haku raises his head, mouth bright red with Zabuza’s blood, and smiles. “You're not on your own,” he says, parroting Zabuza’s words right back, and Zabuza gets a hand on his head and shoves him back down towards his meal, trying not to let the curl of warmth in his chest show on his face.


End file.
